


Reunion at dusk

by MillarcaGreen



Series: Edelthea Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorothea's POV, Edelthea Week, F/F, Set in Azure Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillarcaGreen/pseuds/MillarcaGreen
Summary: Thinking Edelgard was her long-sought partner had been a mistake, apparently.Edelthea Week - Day 7 : Together.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Edelthea Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Reunion at dusk

Some days Dorothea struggles to believe how Edelgard ; sweet, cute Edelgard could have become so distant in just the few months their relationship had lasted. To others, Dorothea claims it was a mere crush, unwilling to discuss the reason why she agreed to go further with Edelgard, when she usually granted a unique date to suitors. Thinking Edelgard was her long-sought partner had been a mistake, apparently.

After a heated argument and tears shed behind closed doors, she finally decides to silence the flutter in her chest. She finds herself in the Blue Lions house several days later. If Dorothea has accepted professor Byleth's invitation in order to receive a better teaching , she also did so out of selfishness. Leaving her friends without warning is wrong but she'll come back, she just needs time away from her house leader, just for a while.

It is only unfortunate that it occurs in Guardian Moon of 1181. 

Weeks later, Dorothea is still among the Lions, when their enemy reveals herself in the Holy Tomb. Behind the mask, she is cold, determined and avoids Dorothea's gaze at all cost. Everything falls into place and it suddenly dawns to her why Edelgard had been so tense, always coming up with excuses when she didn't have time for her.

A mixture of emotions overwhelms her mind, but incomprehension is the strongest. The fact that the flame emperor made an alliance with those who killed Jeralt, those who turned students into demonic beasts causes her stomach to twist. Has Edelgard ever been honest at one point ?

Her being supposedly involved in the Tragedy of Duscur is nonetheless ridiculous, she thinks. Dimitri has the right to be upset, but the mere idea of accusing a 14-year-old girl at the time of the attack, makes Dorothea questions his sanity.

But even so, Dorothea does not take part in the battle that follows, refusing to fight her former classmates, as well as facing the pair of sorrowful eyes she knew would be waiting for her there. 

* * *

A year passes. Their professor is gone, and the Blue Lions scattered across the continent, some attending to personal business in their homeland, when others have simply vanished. As for him, their former leader and new king of Faerghus is said to be in prison.

Amidst the chaos, a force drives Dorothea back to Enbarr for a while. There, the dread of losing everything she holds dear resurfaces. The oh so familiar thorn pricks at her heart painfully and urges her to help evacuate the company of the Mittlefrank Opera.

Her stay is short though. Being in the imperial capital is not advised in these times of war, especially for someone who would be called a traitor to her own country. It is not as if Dorothea wanted to stay in the emperor's city anyway.

Thus, she rides north, in the company of her friend Mercedes, with no particular goal in mind but helping those forgotten by the war. Healing magic cures the wounded regardless of their faction, words soothes families, friends, then widows, until they can only try to comfort orphans.

For several months, their horses bring them from village to village, and commoners begin to talk about them as pure beings, sent by the Goddess herself. All they can do is show their gratitude to the two women, who are offered food and a bed in every town they come across.

One night, in a village near Charon, they are both sitting around a fire sheltering them from the infamous cold. Dorothea is adroitly cutting Mercedes' hair, just above the shoulders, as she listens to her friend. With their skills being required for multiple tasks at once, they barely work together some days. Therefore, the two mages have quickly dedicated the evenings to telling the other about their day. But the subtle hint of uneasiness in Mercedes' voice indicates that tonight is different.

"I was tending to a soldier earlier," she begins, "he deserted Fhirdiad and well, he told me something very strange."

"What ? The imperial army is already there? How surprising." Dorothea doesn't mean to sound so cynical, but the words escape her lips anyway. Despite her caring exterior, it seems this war is slowly transforming her into a bitter, somber woman.

"No, he said that Dimitri escaped from prison,” Mercedes answers hesitantly. Even behind her, Dorothea can tell Mercedes’ brows crease in a frown. The frown that betrays her usual, characteristic cheerful nature when she fears her magic will not suffice to save someone, or when she is concerned with the war. Either way, Dorothea knows she's not going to receive good news.

“The soldier fled Fhirdiad because Dimitri slaughtered so many people, so many innocents there. Thea, I heard it from other people around here today, people from the Kingdom… He… he’s changed.”

Dorothea freezes, the pair of scissors hanging open around a strand of blond hair. No one could deny that something has changed in Dimitri since the night in the Holy Tomb. Yet she couldn't picture this clumsy, stuck-up boy, she would dare say, as a heartless killer.

“They say he's become a sadistic madman,” the tremble in Mercedes' voice is more and more audible, "I'm just… afraid of what he could do if we ever see him again… I even fear what he will do to Edelgard when he finds her."

_Clic._

Her hand moves on reflex and scissors cut the strand in a flash. The woman holding them gazes in front of her with haunted eyes and for a moment, nothing escapes her lips but a shallow, panicked breath.

Dorothea is suddenly paralyzed by fear, for her classmates, both Lions and Eagles, and even a bit for herself. In the cold night, feelings she was convinced she had kept locked away reappear. Mercedes' voice echoes in her head, and Dorothea wants to scream and puke and cry at the image of Dimitri's wicked smile directed to Edelgard once more.

Her tired heart tries to tell her to go home, to her friends, to the girl she intended to forget. It hits her hard and she remembers thinking that as an orphan, no place has ever felt like home to her. This thought clang to her as she got older, tainted her judgement and allowed her to change class so easily. Until she realized, now in the freezing night, that she had found home twice in the past. First with Manuela at the opera house, then with the Black Eagles at Garreg Mach. Ferdie, Petra, Bern, Lin, Caspar, Hubie and of course Edie. It seems the place didn't matter, only the people surrounding her. A sort of family she never found among the Blue Lions, try as she might.

Here she has Mercedes of course, but no place to stay permanently and no one to follow, since serving a man driven only by delusions and vengeance is out of the question. But most importantly, and in a moment of unusual lucidity on her repressed feelings, Dorothea misses Edelgard terribly. For once in almost two years, she allows herself to long for her, and dreams of being in her arms again.

It's naïve because when she wakes up, she wonders if she'll even have the chance just to see her again.

* * *

Between propaganda and lies spread by enemy soldiers, nothing can be certain in the war and therefore, Edelgard's objectives are still unclear to Dorothea. In the North people see her as a conqueror, a tyrant determined to steal their lands while she ruthlessly threatens to destroy Church. This Edelgard seems to act out of pure desire to see Fodlan ablaze and it is so different from what Dorothea hears further south. It's said that she intends to dismantle the nobility system, that in her new Empire people will not be considered by their class or the crest they might bear. This equality sounds too good to be true to a commoner like Dorothea and maybe it's just rumors, but it wouldn't be surprising for Edie. She always treated her as if their social status weren't diametrically opposed, after all.

But either way, and as much as it pains her to admit, she will go back to Edelgard because the weight in her heart is sick of being ignored. It burns and if Edelgard's views fail to match hers, Dorothea will still stand by her side, if only because she couldn't bear the thought of Dimitri hurting her.

Again, she chides herself for thinking so naïvely. Dorothea never gave Edelgard the chance to explain herself, why would she deserve this chance when she comes back from the enemy's ranks ? The ache to go back home, to her friends, to her love, is so strong that Dorothea heads off at dawn the following day. As expected, Mercedes understands, even admits she feels afraid too and says she'll join Annette soon.

On the road it occurs to the songstress that she could have at least send a letter to let Edelgard know she is coming back to Enbarr. To ask if her presence is even allowed in the palace, in case Edelgard only sees her as a traitor as well as the one who broke her heart. But although her opera days are behind her, Dorothea still favors dramatic entrances. She imagines how the effect of surprise could lead to a breathtaking reunion, repressed feelings finally blooming in an ardent confession. But in truth, a shiver courses through her whole body at the mere thought of receiving Edelgard's rejection by a cold, impersonal letter stamped by the imperial seal. Halting her horse, Dorothea closes her eyes slowly, a frown on her face and a sad sigh escaping her lips. She knows how Edelgard's words can be harsh, sometimes even cruel when she's hurt. These words will go straight to the point and straight to her heart, she's sure of it. Even worse, the emperor might pretend she doesn't know her, and Dorothea could never possibly read that.

Of course, Edelgard could say all of this to her face, but it would be preferable. By coming directly to Enbarr she would be able to see the truth in her eyes, and she would at least see her one last time. Dorothea is not one to flee from her own mistakes, at least not now.

* * *

The sun has already set when she arrives in the capital, but she still tries her luck at the palace gates. Several minutes later a tall figure clad in black approaches her and to be honest, she didn't know Hubert could look even spookier than she remembered. There are no greetings, only an inquisitive gaze when he cuts to the point through his clenched teeth.

"The guards told me someone asked to see "Hubie"." The surname is stressed with a mocking smirk, his disgust blatant, "I immediately knew that the annoyance had returned. What do you want, traitor ?"

Determined not let his crude words get to her, Dorothea musters all the confidence she has left.

"I'm here to make amends Hubie, I'm coming back. And I have information about Dimitri that could greatly benefit the Empire." At his raised brow, she adds, "I was in the enemy's ranks after all."

"And why should I believe you ?"

"Whether you believe me or not is up to you Hubie," she answers, "But please at least let me speak to Edelgard about it, I know how much her safety means to you, as it does to me."

Given the concentrated frown on his face, Hubert appears to be considering her demand. Dorothea mentally congratulates herself for her choice of words, knowing the topic of the emperor's safety would elicit a fierce protectiveness from him and maybe bias his decision.

"I don't trust you Dorothea, yet although you could deliver this information to me, I'll allow you to see her Majesty."

Green eyes widen. It used to take so much more to convince Hubert, "Sadly, it seems her fondness for you has not weakened," he adds with reluctance and Dorothea ignores the disapproving tone to marvel at what he said instead.

"She would also never forgive me if she found out that Dorothea Arnault came here and that I sent her away."

Before she can even respond, Hubert's threatening glare bore into her intensely. "But if you make a single wrong st-"

"Yes, yes of course Hubie, I promise I won't !" She cannot predict how her conversation with Edelgard will turn out, but she at least hopes Hubert can see there is no malevolence in her request.

The man sighs again, clearly debating if he has made the right decision, then finally proceeds to lead Dorothea in the palace. They arrive to an open door, revealing a large room filled with lavish furniture. The imposing sculpture of the imperial eagle, perched on top of the balcony door, watches over the room which has lived through generations of Hresvelgs. Under it, the current ruler is standing with her hands on the balcony railing and her back to her new visitors.

The minister takes his leave, and Dorothea pauses to absorb in the sight before her. Edelgard is still facing the numerous stars in the sky as the she studies her and gapes at the regalia she never had the chance to see in two years. The red dress with a heart-shaped window on her back, the elaborated hairstyle, shoulders which look tense even from afar…

A barely audible sigh must have escaped her, for Edelgard's tired voice rings in dimly lit room :

"What is it Hubert ?"

"Hello, Edelgard, it's been a while," Dorothea answers carefully, almost timidly.

At the sound of songstress voice, Edelgard turns back instantly, shock written all over her face as her breath catches in her throat.

"Dorothea ? W-Why…wha-," she stammers as if she wanted to say so many things at once.

Though fear almost forbids her from moving, the mage approaches her with a mask of confidence. She slowly raises her hands in a calming motion, imploring Edelgard to listen. "Before you get angry, let me explain please."

The white-haired woman nods, and as lilac eyes Dorothea remembered so fondly still stare at her in awe, a shy smile starts tugging at Edelgard's lips.

_I will kill Edelgard with my bare hands, I swear it._

Dimitri's threat abruptly comes back to her when she looks at Edelgard. The image of this delicate face contorted in pain and stained by blood invades her mind and it is enough to spur Dorothea into action.

"Back at the academy, I left the Black Eagles on a whim, really, because this insecure part of me just felt abandoned. I understood why you acted that way afterwards but with the war, I-I couldn't come back, at least that's what I told myself."

Strangely, Edelgard's small grin grows a little more with each word Dorothea utters, to such an extent that she needs to raise her arm to try and hide it behind a gloved hand. Though the songstress' hands are still shaking, it gives her a bit of confidence.

"I guess I've regretted it ever since," she chuckles nervously, "but when I heard Dimitri had gone mad, that he was determined to hunt you down and murder you… a-all my feelings for you came back and I just couldn't possibly accept to fight for him. " Her eyes flicker quickly as she speaks, surely conveying more distress than her words.

"And everything just pushed me to come back here …But I'll understand if you don't want me considering how-, I'm so sorry I-" she starts to panic but thankfully, Edelgard stops her rambling by cupping her cheeks gently.

"Dorothea…" The emperor brings their foreheads together and whispers with her eyes closed, "Don't apologize."

"But-"

"I'm so glad you're here", she breathes, a bright red hue appearing on her face. The same blush that used to grace her cheeks each time Dorothea kissed her forehead when they were students ; or any part of her face, for that matter.

Dorothea rests her palms tentatively on Edelgard's hips, relishing in her sweet lavender scent, the way her eyes lock into hers.

"Of course, you can come back," If the words are said with relief, her smile falters slightly, however. "But I feel as though I should be the one apologizing for acting like a…,"

Without averting her gaze from Dorothea, she pauses, searching for the appropriate words, "a distant, resigned fool who thought she had to carry her burdens alone… when she's been crying herself to sleep every night since, longing for the only person who has ever made her feel safe and loved." Edelgard's voice utters at last, filled with disdain over her own behavior.

"You waited for me ?" the brunette asks and blinks incredulously.

Lilac pupils search her green ones for the briefest of moments, before the shy, irresistible smile comes back to Edelgard's lips. She barely has time to nod before Dorothea leans to claim her lips softly, passionately, in a kiss Edelgard returns without hesitation.

Arms hold the other close while both women cling at their lover, with the desperation of beings who thought they had been abandoned once more. Sighs of relief and contentment tickle their cheeks, as fingers dance in strands of hair they were sure they'd never have the chance to graze again.

"I missed you so much Edie," Dorothea murmurs against her lips, the nickname rolling on her tongue in a pleasant and familiar way.

"As did I, my sweet Thea."

At the answer, Dorothea buries her head in Edelgard's neck, peppering the pale skin with countless kisses. Edelgard wriggles playfully in her arms and manages to speak through small chuckles, "Aah we'll have plenty of time for that now that we're back together."

Her hand comes to find the other's. Edelgard holds it above her heart, "Why don't you tell me of your adventures while you've been away ?"

For all her previous doubts and apprehension, Dorothea is amazed to see how Edelgard does not even try to know more about Dimitri, her attention being solely focused on the songstress. It's funny, she thinks, how she acts as though Dorothea were one of her ministers who's been on a mission outside of the realm, and not her lover who's been away from her for two years.

It probably aims at erasing their time apart in her mind, she guesses, or perhaps is it a way for the Emperor to cope with their sudden reunion. But either way, if their relationship were to go back to what it was before ; prior to war and pain, back to simpler times when they were only idle students and Edelgard wasn't plotting against the Church…

Well, sat on a chair in the most majestic room in the imperial palace, with a cup of sweet-apple tea in her hands, Dorothea finds that she wouldn't mind that at all.


End file.
